emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Random pronage
Date created: 25th June 2012 Status: SCENE !!!WARNING: ADULT CONTENT!!! Sammi slowly wakes up and yawns into his pillow. He rolls over to find Krissie still asleep. Her chest slowly rising and falling, her breathing gentle. He stares at her. Smiling. Her hair all tangled from turning on her pillow. Flicks of mascara on her cheeks since she forgot to remove it all. Despite looking rather messy, she still looks like a goddess in Sammi's eyes. He recalls her saying she'd wore make up from a young age... 10. Her mom was rarely around at that point; She was busy with her job, her friends and her divorce settlement. Krissie always adored her mom, and her mom wore a LOT of make up. She had never seen her mom without it. Make up was everywhere in the house so Krissie didn't know otherwise at the time. But right now. Lying there. Looking as natural as ever. Sammi almost fell in love with her all over again. He admires her soft face for a moment, but other thoughts quickly fill his head... He glares down at her chest again. Not hearing her calm breathing, but hearing her gentle moans as she moves slightly. He starts licking his lips without realizing. But soon bites his tongue and snaps his eyes shut, in a bid to stop the desirable thoughts that overwhelm him. He looks back at her again. The sudden uncontrollable urge to touch her soft skin, stroke her shimmering hair, kiss her smooth lips, dominating his every thought. He sweats. Panting quietly. Then takes a deep breathe. His head saying; Do it! She's asleep. She wont know if you've f*cking molested her, will she?? His heart saying; Don't... What if she wakes up? I'll look like a complete d*ckhead! Touching her in her sleep, pfft... She moans again. He gives in. He moves over to her and smooths his hand over her breast. He squeezes slightly, not wanting to wake her. He looks to see if she's still asleep. He slowly pulls down her tank top. He sweats more. He feels a faint tingling in his groin. His eyes flash from her eyes to her chest. He lowers his head, opening his mouth. Wanting to smother her chest with kisses. A more intense tingling fills his groin. He flinches his stomach. He kisses her left breast. Krissie suddenly starts quivering. A quiet sniggering fills the room. She suddenly bursts out laughing and rolls over. Krissie: THAT T-I-C-K-L-E-S!! Oh my goodness! Sammi: ??? (blushes) Krissie: Oh hush! I knew you'd give in, hehehe. Sammi: Whut?... Krissie: Girls don't always moan in their damn sleep! Well, I don't think so, haha. Sammi: Ahaaa... He lies back down, looking totally embarrassed. Krissie: Haha... Oh c'mon... (whispers) all you had to do was ask... Sammi: Pfft, you’d actually LET me kiss your?- He stops short as she pulls down her tank top, revealing both her naked breasts. Smiling quite cheekily. She bites her lips. Without a word she rolls on top of him and squashes her breasts in his face, nearly choking him. He mumbles and pushes her away, with no luck. She giggles wildly, loving her boobs being fondled with. She soon sits up to give him air. He coughs and splutters everywhere. She bites her lip again and positions herself on top of his stomach. He tries to speak but she places a finger to his lips. She kisses him. A deep, slobbering smooch. He resists with all his might from getting a erection. Krissie: Wanna play?... No intercourse mind, haha (winks) Sammi: (nervous) Ha... You seriously expect me to NOT wanna have sex with the way you're- She cuts him off again, smooching his lips. She starts bouncing on him. She pulls her lips away from his and starts moaning loudly. Sammi just squirms at her, knowing she's faking it. Isn't she? With Krissie distracting him and whatnot, he didn't realize he now has an erection. Woo. She slides down him, now kinda humping his disco stick... I don't think I wanna watch anymore. Randy girl, ain't she? Heh-hem. Sammi: Err, babe. Mind telling me exactly... What we're doing? Krissie: Sexual outercourse?? (laughs) we still have our pants on, so yeah... She slides a hand over her shorts and sniffs it. Krissie: Ugh... Sammi sniffs the air. His mouth starts twitching and he goes rather cross eyed. Krissie: You LIKE female cum Sammi? (bats lashes) hehe... Well I err... Could always let you... Rub me up the wrong way. She circles her finger on his chest. He sweats and starts panting quietly. She giggles and rolls over onto her back. Grabs his hand and smooths it over her stomach. She loves teasing him. In case it wasn't blatantly obvious. She slowly moves his hand down her shorts. He stutters an 'aaw' as he feels the warmth of her groin. The blood now pumping through his penis like err, blood pumping through a penis?... He slides his fingers down to her clitoris. Warm and wet. She lets out a cute groan. He closes his eyes, laid on his back. He starts gently rubbing her. She grabs the sheets and shuffles her legs around. He glances to see if she's looking then reaches down his own pants. She suddenly slaps his arm and smiles dirtily at him. She starts kissing him. Sammi nearly bites her tongue off as something grabs his penis. She pulls. The intense tingling now almost filling their whole bodies. Neither caring if this was actual sex or not. It was amazing; That was all that mattered. Sammi jerking himself off wasn't half as amazing. The moment Krissie's soft, delicate hands touched him he felt more aroused than ever before. The fact they were cold only made him shudder with delight even more. She pulled so rhythmically. So smoothly. Krissie thinks the same. Having Sammi's strong, big fingers rapidly causing friction between her thighs was pure pleasure. He was rather rough at first. But she loved it. She felt an orgasm coming any second. They stop kissing and their eyes remain closed as they furiously masturbate each other. Sammi clenching his teeth, lightly bouncing. Krissie biting her lip and still shuffling her legs. OK, yeah, we just wait now. . .. ... Oh yay! Orgasm time! Annnnnnnnnnd Krissie cums first! Good on ya girl! She scrunches up her face, now groaning rather loudly. She clenches at the sheets. Sweat dripping from her forehead. Sammi watches her. Her stomach suddenly rises and hovers for a moment. She screeches in pain and pleasure. Twisting her legs one way then the other. She slams her bum back down onto the bed, panting deeply. She tries to catch her breathe then continues pulling on Sammi. Watching her was the final push. His stomach thrusts up and down. A wave of pleasure rushing through him. Penis twitching wildly in her hand. Cum quickly floods out, bit at a time. He clenches his teeth, wanting to scream out. Moments later his whole body drops. An immense weakness after all the tension. He'd never felt so relaxed. And satisfied. They both lie for a while before turning to each... They smile and start laughing loudly. They calm down again and just stare at each other, longingly... Krissie: Same time next week? Sammi: Hell yes... Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez